Aaron Collins's Suspects Chapter 13
by Psychoflop
Summary: The final interrogations


Chapter 13: Ida's Second Round of Interrogation

Ida had left Catherine Bronnikova alone in the interrogation room due to her morning sickness, the crowd was speculating as to why Ida was in the bathroom for so long:

"Maybe it was food poisoning from that Thai restaurant catered." speculated John.

"Aaron would not have chosen Salad King if it was not the best in the world" countered Elizabeth.

"Maybe the killer got to her." whispered Jason.

"No Jason, I remember her repeatedly leaving her post last night before anyone even arrived." countered Lindsay. "It actually began back home."

Ida (just finishing her recent vomits) merely sat on the ceramic tile in front of the toilet. Her head gently resting on the edge of the white ceramic bowl, tears flooded her eyes. Holly and Aaron Langemann approached her, Holly knocked on the stall door, "Ida, do you want Aaron L. and I to split who is left?"

"No. There are only 7 left. Aaron, get the notes and reports from the staff that did rounds on the floors that will help us cross-reference better. Holly, go into the men's room and examine Fabio's and Harley's murder, see if there are any additional clues. I will tell the staff to watch over the suspects, I mean guests."

Aaron Langemann cleared his throat, "Why do I get the feeling that I am being kept in the dark about something where it comes to you 2 girls?"

Ida whispered, "Holly, we might as well tell him."

"Tell me what."

Holly sighed, about to unleash the truth "Ida is pregnant. We were getting the test and taking it at the time Aaron was killed. It tested positive."

Ida pulled the stall door open, revealing a secret not even Holly knew until that moment.

"Oh my God."

Aaron was a little less tactful, "That is not morning sickness that is blood…mostly."

Ida nodded and resumed crying. "I just miscarried. The one thing I had left of Aaron's soul is now gone."

Holly shook herself out of the shock, "We need to get you to a hospital."

Aaron shook only his head, "Impossible, the Hotel is still on lockdown until the police get here. And from what I have just seen, Toronto has erupted into a full scale riot so we will be here a while longer."

Ida stood up and fixed her appearance as best she could, "I will tell the staff to watch the group, and then I will question the last 7. Holly, examine Fabio's and Harley's murders. Langemann, get the staff notes and reports. We will solve the crimes, the cops will get here, Lindsay and I will go to the hospital, and then we can begin funeral arrangements and what not."

Holly and Aaron asked the obvious question simultaneously, "Are you sure you are up to this?"

Ida nodded, putting even her lost baby out of her mind for the moment. Holly went next door to the Men's room to carry out her assignment while Ida and Aaron L. went to a staff member. "We would like some of you to watch the group for a bit, and Mr. Langemann is going to get the staff notes and reports from last night to help us in cross-referencing."

"We have already set them aside. Mr. Langemann is free to use 1 of our offices to review them in private."

"Thanks, I will go do that now."

Aaron left Ida's company as Ida headed inside the interrogation, Catherine Bronnikova still waiting.

"Good day…Lady Ida."

"Your apprehension seems to have faded. As only Heather calls me that."

"While you stepped out, I realized that I have nothing to be afraid of regarding this interrogation."

"Sociopaths who commit murder are rarely afraid unless it infringes on their personal freedoms. And maybe even then…"

"That is uncalled for Ida. I am nothing like a sociopath at all. Strong-willed, maybe but you would be too if you lead a life of Islam in Russia."

"So why does it smell of Vodka in the room where Aaron was killed? And why was the safe ransacked? Aaron was planning to open up his wallet a bit for Yfe's church and album. You did not have to resort to this."

"I backed out of that operation. We all did. None of us could go through with our plans that we made in Washington D.C. In fact I was deathly afraid of doing anything anyone perceived of as suspicious. So I resigned myself to playing Cluedo…"

"…Cluedo?"

"Right, Agnes warned me about that. North Americans just call it Clue."

"OH…wow, what a sadly ironic game to be playing."

"We played more than 1. We went all night, actually."

"I will have to go over Holly's notes of interrogating Agnes and Fabio."

"As you should. I want my name cleared as quickly as possible. Aaron was the best Canadian friend I ever had."

"Well, I am certain you do not know what he looks like but the next person on my list is Gregg Davis."

"Aaron's straightedge guru? I know what he looks like; Yfe has been looking to reach out to him for years. But I feel the Cult/Yfe tension has prevented that from ever happening. I will get him for you."

"Thank you Catherine."

Catherine stood up and exited the interrogation room. Looking for Gregg was not hard, so few of Aaron's friends were bald. "Mr. Davis?"

"Call me Gregg, how can I help you?"

"Lady Ida wishes to question you next."

"I understand, I will be right there."

Gregg stood up and headed for the interrogation room while Catherine returned to the Russian contingent. Gregg immediately sat down as soon as he was inside.

"So, Aaron being straightedge was not enough, was it?"

"It never is. The entire planet should reject vices that can kill them."

"You cannot take away people's right to be assholes. And you cannot take away their right to choose."

"So you are justifying…say…heroin addiction? Or Alcoholism?"

"You know, a few days ago, I would have answered no. But in light of my finding out how horrible Aaron's friends are, I think we need more vices to thin the herd. But you are taking me off topic. Then again, if I had killed Aaron, I would misdirect my ass off as well."

"Why would a teacher kill a student?"

"The student knew more."

"In general, I would agree. But in sobriety, I know more than pretty much everyone on the planet. I have pretty much never even been tempted to try any booze or otherwise. Besides, while your husband was getting killed, Jason and I were changing the battery in Laura's scooter. After that was done (which took a while as it was quite heavy and large), we were invited to Laura's room for tea. We were there for a long time, Jason and I. It was as if none of us could leave, Laura in her current condition and all."

"Her condition is not exactly current."

"That I will agree with you on."

"I do not care if you agree or disagree. Ok Gregg I think I have all I need from you. Do you remember Charles from the train ride to the hotel?"

"Yes I do, shall I get him for you?"

"Yes please."

Gregg nodded as he stood up to leave. He took a moment to adjust his hat before he exited the interrogation room, "Yo Charlie?"

Charles only slightly raised his head to acknowledge Gregg.

"You are up, guy!"

Charles nodded slowly and stood up, "I have been dreading this for hours."

"Why? Unless you are the murderer, you have nothing to fear."

"I have other things to dread other than murder, but thank you Gregg."

"My pleasure."

Charles walked towards the interrogation room, after nodding at Ida he entered and sat down.

"This has been a horrible weekend. First my knees locked up from being in the cab for so long, then I was cockblocked by Damon, then one of the best friends I have was killed. It is like that detective novel you and your husband wrote all over again."

"Cut the bullshit, Charles. You have resented both Aaron and I ever since we got that book published. You wanted Aaron dead because you felt he wrote you incorrectly."

"He did. Everyone knows I could have got Frau Kaltenbruner as I knew her almost as long as Aaron did."

"Tell that to Damon Newall and Susan Rhodes. Before you go to jail for killing my husband and 2 others."

"I was too drunk last night to handle that many weapons."

"Do you expect sympathy from me?"

"Nope. Not in the book, and not ever. But do you know how the 19th floor has a private bar for the floor?"

"I did. It was 1 of the first things I noticed when I took a tour of this place 6 months ago."

"I slipped a $50 bill to the bartender and took over behind the bar. At first I was drinking alone, then I was joined with the redhead from Drummondville and the Poker friend of Aaron's who lives in Oakville."

"Well that narrows it down to…Vanessa and…Sherry?"

"That would be them, yes. We got plastered, so plastered that I did not even try to take advantage of them. Even if they tried to take advantage of me, it would not have worked. Vanessa left around 4, Sherry soon after, and I was about an hour behind them as I cleaned up for the next bartender. I left just before 6am."

"That is consistent with Vanessa's story, and I get to question Sherry in a little while. Ok Charles, get out."

"Ok."

"Oh, do you remember James?"

"Ah yes, yes I do."

"Could you fetch him for me, please?

"Sure."

Charles felt relieved that unlike most of the group, Ida was questioning him and the 2 people of his alibi alone without Holly's or Aaron L.'s help. Charles found James quickly as James was wearing the same trench coat he wore on the ride down yesterday.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Your turn."

"Ok."

James stood up, making sure he was not stepping on his coat, and headed for the interrogation room. He sat down without saying a single word to Ida. Ida however, was not so silent.

"All this for a few less pieces of paper to be outlawed in a silly card game made for teenagers?"

"All what?"

"You were killing Aaron."

"I resent him for his advocating a tighter banned/restricted list. But I have come to discover that at the very least, the cards that are for parts of the game that no longer exist should be…'retired'."

"So it was the whole '4 copies per non-land card per deck' rule that made you commit murder instead?"

"If I wanted to kill Aaron, I would have used a sword, not a gun, not a knife and most certainly not a sledgehammer. Do I look like triple h to you?"

"Trying to appeal to my love of wrestling will get you nowhere, Mr. Ford."

"I will just skip to the alibi then."

"Yes, please do sir."

"I was on my way to a designated smoking area soon after I unpacked when I was beckoned by my old friend Justin. He was completely and utterly confused with who Your Favorite Enemies were as Heather Stitt was talking to him about them. I guess he saw her shirt or something. Anyway, he knew I was a fan of the band so I served as an intermediary. Which was a challenge in and of itself with Heather's…peculiar sense of communication?"

"And how long did that go on for?"

"Hours. Do you have any idea how hard it is to list all of the details of Your Favorite Enemies. I was so determined not to miss anything that Heather was trying to tell Justin."

"Aaron L. already talked to the other 2, so it should be easy to talk this over with him. Ok James, you are free to leave. Adam is my next suspect, can you get him for me please?"

"Certainly."

James nodded, tipped his hat and left the interrogation room. He needed a moment to find Adam amidst the sea of suspects, but he found him alright.

"Adam?"

"Yeah James."

"You are next according to detective Ida."

"Very well then."

Adam stood up and strutted to the interrogation room with a grin on his face. Ida was momentarily convinced he was a sociopath. "Are you going to gloat that you are the killer or something?"

"Or something? I know I did not kill Aaron. So I am not afraid of your questions."

"Right. You committed no hate crime because of my husband's…affectionate demeanour in high school."

"He drove me crazy, still does a little. But he opened my eyes, not close them. I am forever in his debt. Heck, thanks to his friends, I might even gain a cult following of my own."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It had been a long time since I last talked to Isaac Tong, so I caught up on old times with him. It was nice, I have never felt pressure to be someone I am not with Isaac. Just as the conversation was coming to a conclusion, we were both approached by the Russian auteur Aaron knows."

"Andrey Iskanov?"

"Spot on, Ida. We went for a while. I was easy to be convinced because I have always wanted a part in a movie. Isaac was tougher. He has always wanted a life of peace and quiet and he is not into gore…that I know of, anyway. Ever the stoic man, that Mr. Tong."

"I likely should have asked Andrey that question. To expand upon his alibi. Hopefully Aaron L. has recovered from Isaac's 'Genre Savviness' enough to vouch his end of the story."

"So do I. I just want out of here."

"We all do. For different reasons, but we all do. Well the next one on my list is a schoolmate of yours."

"So with Isaac, Melinda and I already questioned. I guess you only have Susan Rhodes left."

"Very good Adam."

"Thank you, I will get her for you."

"Thank you."

Adam left the room with the same smile he had as he entered. Finding Susan was easy, "Sue, you are next."

"Thank god. I have not been this nervous since eating in the South Hall café."

A laugh was shared by the Turner Fenton contingent.

"Susan, I have not got all day." said Ida in a frantic voice.

"Coming, dear."

The laughter broke as Susan stood up, "This will not take long."

Susan walked into the Interrogation room with level of anxiety somewhere between Catherine Bronnikova's total nervousness and Adam Debideen's relative calm demeanour.

"Take a seat Ms. Rhodes."

"Sure."

"You know something?"

"I know a lot of somethings."

"If I did not know any better, I would swear you were my dead husband."

"My apologies. I have had an alter-ego on Twitter for years named Dr. Funny Quotes to express my twisted sense of humour."

"Well how about you keep Dr. Funny Quotes to yourself?"

"I will do my best."

"Ok. As I was about to say, it is only fitting you are after Adam as you both have the same motive."

"And what alleged motive is that?"

"You were alienated by my husband liking the company of men and women."

"Actually, I was 1 of the more accepting of Aaron's lifestyle. He did not stereotype me as a lesbian or as butch or as tomboy when we met in the 9th grade."

"Oh please, your motive and opportunity could easily be made into a movie."

"If only my camera would stay fixed."

"Explain."

"Well something on the train caused my video camera to break. Not so much to be completely unusable, but enough that my admittedly limited expertise could not fix. I was on my way up to my room, trying to fix it in the elevator. I had forgotten the instruction manual at home, so I was at my wit's end. Fortunately, the funereal ginger and 1 of the Russian girls."

Ida struggled to recall summaries of people Aaron L. and Holly had already questioned. But after a minute or 2, "Oh, Damon and Frau."

"Yes, did Langemann get the sex tape I made?"

"No, Holly did."

"Well, you will see LOTS of them, and due to the excessive amount of glare from all of the reflective surfaces, making me out should not be a problem also."

"The 3 of us will go over the tape together, as well as time index it."

"Good. You cannot have many people left to question, can you?"

"Just 1. Sherry Ripa."

"Right, the lady who wanted to play poker with Aaron. I am not sure how I remember her face, but I do remember her. Do you want me to get her for you?"

"Of course I do."

Susan nodded and exited the interrogation room. She found Sherry wearing a tan safari hat and sunglasses to keep the light out of her eyes. The white Eurasian poker tour t-shirt and black shorts completed Sherry's ensemble.

"Ms. Ripa"

"God I hate it when people call me that, it makes me feel old. Please call me Sherry."

"Ok, Sherry it is. You are the last one of us to be interrogated."

"Hope I am least…likely in Ida's eyes to kill her husband."

Sherry stood up and walked towards and into the interrogation room. "I am glad you are the one questioning me. I know Aaron L. and Holly even less well than I know you."

"Do you expect sympathy out of me because of that?"

"Quite frankly, I count on less sympathy because of it."

"And how much sympathy do you expect when they hall your ass away to Kingston penitentiary for the murder of my husband?"

"Well, if I murdered him, none whatsoever. But I am not only innocent, but have probably the most public of all alibis."

"Somehow I doubt that. You have the look of a Piranha all over you."

"Only when on a poker tour. I could only wait to play poker with your husband for so long before losing interest. But I was sad for it, so I headed to the private bar on the 19th floor. Vanessa was sitting on the barstool to my left, and Charles the loudmouth was pouring. I only intended to be there for 1 pint, but 1 pint turned into at least a dozen. Actually, I should probably cut Charles some slack, he had a rough weekend. Not as rough as your husband, Fabio and Harley at least, but rough nonetheless."

"Ok. That is all I needed out of you, Sherry. You are free to leave. And with that, the Interrogations have concluded."

"I really hope you find the killer soon Ida, I really do."

Both left the interrogation room together, Holly took Ida aside and whispered "Send everyone back to their rooms. I would like to tell you about the men's room in private."

"Quite right Holly. ATTENTION EVERYONE?!"

All eyes turned to Ida

"With the hotel still on lockdown and our Interrogations concluded, everyone can return to their rooms."

The crowd breathed a sigh of relief.

"But the staff will be patrolling the whole building so be careful, and to the killer I say: you will be caught by high noon tomorrow or strike us all dead."

The crowd actually clapped for Ida, showing her support as they headed for the elevators. When the last of them were safely on their way back up to their rooms, Holly and Ida headed for the men's room.

"Oh good, they sealed it off so that it could not be tampered with before you started scoping it for clues."

"That is only the start Ida."

"It is?"

"First was that Fabio and Harley also had the number 2 tattooed on their arms, like your husband did. Was Aaron making a new cult or something?"

"I have no idea. It certainly is a mystery within a mystery. Anything else?"

"Yes. We now have a 4th murder weapon in our murderer's toolbox."

"Really? What is it?"

Holly held up a large Ziploc bag which contained a compact disc, with outer edge sharpened. Ida looked shocked, "So someone took a CD, and made the exterior so sharp it was capable of decapitating 2 human beings? Does this mean that our murderer got close to the victims? If it did, it could mean a struggle and we may have the killer's DNA."

Holly shook her head" No, based on how remarkably even the flesh and spinal cords, I would say this was used as a throwing weapon for both Fabio and Harley. But as this is an impractical weapon, I would say the killer had more than 1 and was within about 5 feet of each victim."

"Did you find any other compact discs?"

"No. The killer appears to have cleaned up somewhat well given that they only had 1 exit route, many potential witnesses and limited time."

"Any fingerprints off of that one?"

"No, I dusted twice, not even any partials."

Aaron entered the room with a small stack of documents "This is every note and report from every staff member starting from when Salad King left the hotel to an hour or so before we met everyone downstairs."

Ida nodded, "Good work Aaron, but I am exhausted."

Aaron L. and Holly nodded in agreement. "We should get back to our room. We now have an armoured guard inside and outside of our room. We will nap for an hour then go over everything while we wait for room service."

Ida started shaking, "Are you sure it is a good idea to order room service with a murderer among us. We might get poisoned."

Aaron grinned, "Ida, they will do everything we want with diligence. They want to avoid a lawsuit at all costs."

It was now Holly's turn to be curious, "Are you sure those files will help?"

"No. That is why I got their mp3 voice recorders too. Every staff member on duty carried one. Based on their patrol routes and everyone's alibis, this should eliminate a few suspects."

"Excellent work, Detective Langemann."

They left the men's room, re-sealed it off and returned to their room with their new clues, hoping between them and the interrogations, some people could be pronounced innocent . And once again, they took the stairs.


End file.
